Talk:Ashe/@comment-696134-20140516150510/@comment-8640785-20140518011203
This post disgusts me. Ashe is actually a beautiful AD Carry with a lot of hidden potential. She has great CC power and if you know how to play her properly can outmatch all other ADC's with a proper support like Leona, Zyra, or Annie. Focus is a wonderful poking tool if you use it safely. Just last hit, carge 4%, last hit again, charge another 4%, when you hit 100% poke the enemy adc with Volley and a critted Frost Shot, then run behind minions. This also scales with her critchance so Phantome Dancer and Infinity Edge make this lethal, you just critted the opponent? Wait a few seconds, 100% crit again. Frost Shot is a permenant CC when added with Phantom Dancer, no one can escape her wrath and since her Volley also scales its slow based on her Frost Shot its her bread and butter. Ashe is the kind of champion who focuses on the target till she dies and never lets that target tell her to fuck off. Volley is her second bread and butter, the ability to kite with it is super strong when you trigger on Frost Shot when firing. Each target hit gets slowed and damaged. She can use this as a simple engage with the support, a poking mechanism, and/or an escape. Hawkshot is a beautiful spell for late game, don't have wards up at Baron or Dragon but you don't see the enemy? Hawkshot. Don't see the enemy and don't have wards in the jungle? Hawkshot. Is your team chasing someone but they keep using the brush to dodge lock on spells? Hawkshot. Chasing someone but you arent sure if its a trap? Hawkshot. Also the bonus gold from her Hawkshot early game has a great advantage, pair that up with the Shield Support item and you can outgold your enemy if you last hit. Finally, her ult, probably the most beautiful Ults in the game. It is litterally the perfect spell to turn the tables of a battle. With its stun if you land it on the enemy carries your team can mop up the rest while you focus the carry. Oh the enemy adc got away with a little HP during lane phase is guarded by the enemy support? ULT. Her ult has splash so that little protection just turned into that ADC's worst nightmare. The thing about her ult is that if used properly she can dominate bot lane with her support. Point blank arrow, Leona ult, Crit and take off half the enemies HP. Leo grabs onto the fleeing adc and stuns again, ashe Volley's and and does more damage. First Blood. Stop trying to change things for your benefit, Ashe is a wonderful adc and the TRUE Queen of Freljord. I should know, I got 29/9/13 in ranked with my friend supporting me as Leona. I also went 10/0/5 in the next ranked game with the same friend. I brought back the true meaning of 'dat Ashe'.